Spring Rain in Fall
by Aria Iris
Summary: Harusame harus menghadapi lawan yang tak terduga dalam suatu misi khusus. Harusame-centric, dibasiskan dari kejadian nyata dalam gameplay E-2 dalam Fall Event 2014.


Fanfic menyambut clearnya E2 ini terlalu banyak masukin headcanon dan agak rush mode biar temanya ngga basi. Nyaris semuanya diangkat dari kisah nyata pas nyoba clear E2.

Ga bisa nulis adegan pertarungan jadi banyak diskip, orz. ganti PoV antar Harusame - 3rd PoV - Harusame -3rd PoV. Admiral cewek mungil bermonocle itu Kokonose Yuuhi, OC self-insert (?) saya di Kancolle. Ada kok gambarnya di dA saya, ID dA saya Iriya-Tsubomi.

**_Kancolle (c) Kadokawa. Teori mengenai setting Kancollenya oleh saya sendiri._**

* * *

><p>Air yang dingin, aura gelap yang membayangi. Warna biru sampai batas cakrawala yang seolah tidak ada habisnya, dan rambut merah mudaku yang tertepa cuaca berangin yang membawa wangi hujan. Aku hanya bisa berharap hujan tidak turun dalam waktu dekat, tidak di saat aku- Harusame membawa misi penting untuk armada ini.<p>

Bagian kedua dari misi khusus. Jika tidak menyelesaikan, komandan bisa mendapat sanksi. Tanggung jawab yang kupikul cukup berat, tapi apalah arti seorang _Kanmusu_ jika tidak dapat melaksanakan misi?

...Namun rasanya, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Daripada secara fisik, lebih secara perasaan. Memang, kami semakin dekat dengan Abyssal penjaga daerah ini, namun entah kenapa perasaanku lebih buruk dari misi sebelumnya.

_Itu tidak logis, Harusame._

"Harusame, baik-baik saja?" Inazuma mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya dengan tulus, dan aku semakin merasa bersalah. Semuanya sudah berjuang keras agar tak terluka sampai kita melawan musuh yang mengambil alih daerah ini, aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakannya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, lho, yakin tidak apa-apa...?" kini Yukikaze yang mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku sangat menghargai rasa perhatian mereka, tapi...

"Ng, tidak apa-apa, Harusame hanya sedikit..."

"Pusing? Mau istirahat dulu?" ujar Kagerou, namun ia terhenti melihat kompas. "Ah. Kalau berhenti di sini, bisa bahaya. Cari dulu-"

Para peri di kompas memberi tanda silang pada Kagerou, seolah mengatakan kalau perairan tak aman. Aturan dasar perlayaran _Kanmusu_, peri kompas harus dituruti setiap saat karena hanya putaran jalur mereka yang tahu jalan yang tidak berbahaya.

"Tidak usah, Kagerou-san...Bahaya... Harusame baik-baik saja."

"Apaan gaya ngomong gitu, mau jadi si Haruna?" canda Sendai, yang kemudian tertawa berdua bersama adiknya Naka, "Oh ya, omong-omong nih, Haruna kemaren-"

Sendai,Naka dan lambat laun Kagerou dan Yukikaze mulai bergosip dengan riang seolah menghilangkan ketegangan. Hanya Inazuma yang tidak dapat santai- dia memang bukan tipe yang suka gosip, apalagi saat saudarinya tidak hadir. Kabarnya, Hibiki mempersiapkan diri untuk misi ketiga sementara Ikazuchi dan Akatsuki membantu di markas.

_Ngiiing-_

Suara dengungan kencang yang tertangkap telinga kami begitu sang pesawat mungil berbalik arah kembali mengembalikan suasana tegang. Ah, benar. Kami sudah mendekati musuh.

"Semuanya, bersiap! Kembali ke formasi satu!" teriakku, menoleh ke belakang untuk memandu yang lain menyiapkan barisan. "Ayo, selesaikan ini dengan cepat-"

"Aku... takkan... kalah..."

Sesosok penuh kegelapan terpancar di permukaan air, namun saat itu aku sibuk menyiapkan barisan yang lain dan tak memperhatikannya. Namun ketika Kagerou menunjuk ke arah sana dengan horor terpancar di ekspresinya, aku merasa harus menoleh.

"Harusame- itu..."

Saat aku menoleh, sosok dalam balutan pakaian hitam dan rambut seputih salju, musuh kami, terlihat

...

...

seperti bayangan_ku_ dalam cermin.

"...bukannya... kamu?"

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Sekali lagi, ya?"

"Benar. Sekali lagi, baru musuh benar-benar tenggelam dan kita bisa lewat, tapi Harusame..."

Naka dan Sendai menghela nafas.

"A—ada apa?! Memangnya musuh yang mirip Harusame-chan itu memang..." ujar sang gadis mungil kuncir satu dengan monocle—sang komandan, dengan tergagap. Menaikkan sedikit monoclenya, dia tak bisa tak mengkhawatirkan Harusame, sama seperti yang lain.

"Entah. Harusame... ia selalu terlihat takut untuk menyerangnya, sejak pertama kali kami ke sana." Inazuma berhenti sejenak untuk menelan ludah. "Kurasa mungkin... Harusame merasakan dirinya sendiri dalam sosok Abyssal itu. Dirinya di kehidupan sebelumnya."

"Karena ada 6 dari kami, kami masih dapat mengalahkannya, dan Harusame sudah merasa yakin dan mulai bisa menyerang biasa. Namun tadi, Yukikaze terluka parah karena Harusame ragu-ragu dan..." Kagerou menghela nafas.

"Aah... begitu..." Sang komandan menghela nafas. "Ya, sudah... Kalian coba hibur Harusame-chan dulu, deh... Kalau seandainya memang tak memungkinkan, aku dan Hyuuga akan mencoba cari cara agar Hibiki dan Harusame ditukar pekerjaannya untuk rentetan misi ini."

* * *

><p>Ruangan medis terasa dingin dan sepi, hanya ada aku dan Yukikaze.<p>

"Harusame, tidak apa-apa kok! Pakai ramuan ini, aku sudah sehat dan siap untuk penyerangan berikutnya, kok!"

Yukikaze tersenyum, sembari meletakkan segelas ramuan mandi yang juga dikenal para Kanmusu lainnya sebagai 'ramuan ember', karena konon dibuat Akashi di markas besar pakai ember. Bajunya sudah diganti dengan yang baru, dan terlihat siap sedia. Namun, tetap saja aku teringat hal yang terjadi dalam misi beberapa jam lalu.

"...Tapi karena aku- Yukikaze-san terluka... Karena aku ragu menembak diriku sendiri..."

Rasanya, sulit untuk menahan tangis, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Ah, kurasa pipiku sedikit basah, apakah mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa menahan tangis...

"Harusame, gadis Abyssal itu bukan kamu-"

"Tapi dia memang aku, kan? Meski dia... Harusame yang lain... dari kehidupan yang lain" Tangisanku yang tertahan mulai tumpah, dan mataku yang berair bahkan tak sanggup melihat Yukikaze tanpa keburaman. Entah ekspresi apa yang Yukikaze miliki sekarang, aku tidak mengerti lagi.

_Kenapa aku hanya bisa menyusahkan yang lain di misi ini? Apakah Komandan tahu mengenai gadis Abyssal tersebut? Kenapa aku harus mengikuti misi ini? Sebenarnya Abyssal Fleet itu apa_? Bibirku terlalu gemetar tanpa bisa mengungkapkan semua pertanyaan tersebut. Perasaanku bercampur aduk sampai aku tidak mengerti lagi mana yang benar-benar kurasakan... dan di saat itu-

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa."

Suara renyah itu kukenal sebagai suara senior yang kukenal baik di armada ini, Kagerou.

"Kak Kagerou, jangan-"

"Ssh. Yukikaze, diam sebentar...Harusame, dengar baik-baik."

Yukikaze langsung disela oleh kakaknya kembali, dan aku masih menundukan kepalaku meski tetap berniat mendengar.

"Kamu merasa kalian berasal dari jiwa yang sama—kapal Harusame yang pernah tenggelam, dan berat bagimu untuk menembaknya. Begitu, kan, maksudmu?"

"...Ya." , jawabku lirih. Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa lagi.

"Dia memang kamu, tapi dia bukan kamu yang berada disini, Harusame." Sesuatu yang hangat meliputiku, butuh waktu sampai aku sadar itu Kagerou. Tak lama, aku merasa lebih hangat, dan kurasa itu Yukikaze.

"Kamu tahu kan, soal teori keberadaan Kanmusu?"

Aku mengangguk, dan mulai menjelaskan dengan suara lirih. Tubuhku masih gemetar.

"... Kanmusu tercipta dari gabungan antar jiwa seorang anak gadis yang meninggal saat perang dan potongan jiwa sebuah kapal perang yang tenggelam dalam perang ratusan tahun lalu, mengambil wujud untuk melindungi manusia yang memanggilnya sebagai semacam dewa pelindung, di saat suatu kekuatan misterius dari dasar lautan memanggil potongan jiwa yang ada dalam kapal yang tenggelam untuk menguasai manusia..."

Ini pengetahuan umum militer di masa ini, kami tidak mungkin tidak tahu.

"... dan meski ada Kanmusu dari jiwa kapal yang sama dalam armada berbeda dengan sifat yang sama- jiwa anak gadis asal mereka berbeda! Ya kan, Kagerou?"

Tanpa melihat wajahnya aku bisa tahu bahwa Naka tersenyum, dan memasuki ruangan bersama Sendai. Tak lama kemudian kudengar tapak kaki lagi, jauh lebih kecil, dan aku sadar, itu mungkin Inazuma.

"K—komandan bilang, tidak akan memaksamu kalau kamu tidak bisa, tapi..." Inazuma berhenti sejenak. "Katanya, penting bagimu untuk menghadapi salah satu dari dirimu sendiri- ketakutanmu."

Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku, sebelum akhirnya Kagerou dan Yukikaze melepas pelukanku.

"Jadi...bagaimana?"

"Kamu tidak sendiri, kok."

"Kalaupun tidak bisa juga, kami akan melindungimu, Harusame!"

_Ah, perasaan ini..._

_Rasanya hangat. Seperti... kembali menjadi manusia biasa._

"Ya... Kapal perusak divisi kedua, Harusame, segera berlayar!"

* * *

><p>"...Kurasa, sama seperti Harusame, aku akan takut menghadapi bagian diriku sendiri."<p>

Hyuuga menatap armada yang baru saja berangkat dari jendela ruang milik komandan. Saat ini, di dalam ruangan bercat merah muda dengan boneka milik pribadi sang Admiral tersebut, hanya ada Hyuuga dan sang Admiral, yang duduk di kursinya sembari mengerjakan laporan.

"...Tentu saja... tapi bahkan manusia biasa pun ada saatnya lho, menghadapi diri sendiri? Meski tidak secara harfiah. Dan itu- perlu untuk menjadi diri yang lebih dewasa."

"Hee... begitu?"

"Aku percaya, kalian bisa menghadapinya." Sang Admiral tertawa renyah, "Maka itu, kukirim Harusame ke sana."

* * *

><p>"Lawanmu... disini!"<p>

Bum! Memang, serangan itu tidak berhasil mengenai sang Destroyer Princess. Tapi hal itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku alih-alih Yukikaze. Pertarungan malam baru saja dimulai, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Yukikaze terluka lagi.

"Kalau saja dia tidak menembak senjata utamaku..." Kagerou berusaha mengapung dengan tertatih-tatih, dengan sokongan dari Inazuma yang juga tidak terlihat begitu sehat. Tangan Sendai dan Naka juga penuh dengan menenggelamkan pasukan pengawal musuh.

Berarti, harapan ada padaku dan Yukikaze...

"Hadapi aku!"

Aku berselancar ke arah yang agak jauh dari yang lainnya, menembakkan peluru tanpa henti kepada sang sosok yang seolah diriku dalam cermin kegelapan.

"Jatuhlah! Tenggelamlah!"

"Tidak akan! Aku punya misi yang harus kulaksanakan." Aku berteriak. Tanganku yang masih gemetar menolak menembak sang musuh tepat sasaran. Kalau begini terus-

"Misi... Aku, Harusame..." Secara misterius, ia menghentikan gerakannya, sebelum akhirnya ia mengacungkan tinju padaku "Kh... hanya... alat... manusia _tolol_ penyuka perang... itu... tenggelamlah!"

"Yukikaze, sekarang!"

"Rasakan ini, Harusame hitam!"

Mengerti apa yang kuteriakkan, Yukikaze menembakkan serangan torpedonya. Dengan satu ledakan besar, sang Putri pun tenggelam ke dalam laut dalam...

* * *

><p>"Kalian tahu... Waktu tidur tadi, aku melihat mimpi aneh."<p>

Pesta penyambutan kembali terpaksa diadakan di bangsal rumah sakit Kanmusu, namun Harusame dan kelima gadis lainnya merasa cukup. Dan dengan satu kalimat dari Harusame tersebut, fokus Sendai beralih dari dari keasyikan merebut apel pemberian Jintsuu dari Naka, Kagerou meletakkan komik yang berjudul mirip dengan namanya, Yukikaze dan Inazuma yang istirahat bangkit dari tidur terlentang dan menoleh ke arah Harusame.

Semuanya beralih memandangi Harusame yang kemudian menceritakan sesuatu dengan senyuman.

"Aku berada di bawah pohon Sakura, bersama dengan sepasang manusia biasa. Dalam mimpi itu, aku memanggil mereka Ayah dan Ibu... Mimpi yang menyenangkan, namun kemudian- aku mendengar suara ledakan, dan mimpi itu berakhir."

Harusame memeluk erat boneka beruang yang diberikan oleh Murasame sebagai ungkapan 'Cepat sembuh'. _Ya, benar, keluargaku sudah ada disini._

"Harusame... itu... jangan-jangan... mau dicek ke badan psikologis Kanmusu?"

_Kanmusu yang mendapatkan ingatannya dari jiwa gadis biasa yang dimilikinya boleh melapor pada badan psikologis Kanmusu, dan bisa mengkonsultasikan dengan komandannya untuk keluar dari barisan depan dan memulai hidup sebagai manusia biasa._ **_Panduan Militer Kanmusu Tahun 2XXX._**

Harusame menggelengkan kepalanya, pelan.

"Masih belum pasti kalau mengalahkan musuh yang memiliki serpihan jiwa kapal yang sama dengan kita bisa mengembalikan ingatan manusia... atau itu cuma mimpi biasa... Jadi sebaiknya jangan dulu."

"Harusame, kamu yakin?"

"Aku masih punya misi yang harus kulaksanakan..."

Kini, Harusame tersenyum tulus. Di bawah cahaya bulan yang indah, dia mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya.

"Terimakasih ya, Kagerou, Yukikaze, Naka, Sendai, Inazuma. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini tanpa kalian."

_**-16 November 2014, Fall Event E-2 Clear.**_


End file.
